Coming Home
by BlackFalling
Summary: Sequel to Pain.  What happens when Akihito comes home after the torture that he had endured?


Ok so first of all, this it the SEQUEL to Pain...so please read that first ^_^ also, I don't own Finder series or any of it's characters. that amazing work is done by Yamane Ayano and I definitely suggest you read it as soon as possible! 3

* * *

><p>Coming Home<p>

Asami quietly entered the room yet again that day to check on his boy who was sleeping on their bed. Asami knew Akihito would still be out because of the painkillers and yet he couldn't stop himself from checking every hour or so that the boy was still there.

_Do you see what you've done to me?_ He thought tiredly. Akihito had made one hell of a worrier out of the yakuza.

Akihito whimpered in his sleep as if he knew Asam's thoughts and then turned over onto his right side, effectively waking himself up from the pain of his brand. As his eyes shot open, Asami walked up to the bedside and began pulling pills out of bottles and pouring a glass of water.

"Akihito...sit up. It's time to take more."

Akihito whimpered but made no move to sit up. Sighing, Asami began to lift the boy.

"N-no...I don't want any more..." Akihito feebly attempted to push the man away.

"It'll hurt worse if you don't. It's only for a couple more days." Asami tried persuading him.

The determined look that Asami loved reappeared into his boy's eyes and he sighed again, putting away the medications.

"No complaining later then." He commanded out of habit. This wasn't the first time that Akihito had been hurt and Asami was left to care for him. Usually, though, it was just a sprained ankle or broken arm.

Asami got up to leave the room then, knowing the boy would be asleep again in a matter of moments, but he was abruptly stopped by a tugging on the hem of his dress shirt. He turned his head just as Akihito's face was turning away, still though, he'd seen the tears.

"D-don't...don't leave." Akihito half whispered. "Stay by me..."

Asami felt a tightening in his chest at Akihito's broken voice and fully turned around, removing his shirt in the process and then laying down next to him on the other side of the bed. He brought himself closer on the silky blankets and smiled softly as Akihito curled into him.

"Always. You are mine."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Akihito had be rescued now and Asami was starting to feel as though everything was back to normal. Akihito still clung to the older man sometimes, but his fighting spirit had almost completely returned. There had been one incident a few days after bringing Akihito home where Asami had lit a cigarette only to see the boy flinch and begin to tremble. Asami had quickly gotten rid of it and assured the boy that he wouldn't smoke around him. Akihito had tried to tell him it was ok and he didn't need to stop but his voice shook in the process and left Asami completely unconvinced. Since, everything had gone smoothly, almost as if nothing had ever happened.<p>

Asami sat in his office and breathed out the smoke of his cigarette. He would be leaving soon but he had to finish the paperwork in front of him first.

"Is this the last of it?" He questioned an assistant without looking up.

"Yes, sir."

"Leave."

The man bowed before exiting quickly. Asami sighed again before continuing on with his work. He wasn't far into it before his phone began to ring. It was Suoh.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I'm sorry but I believe you need to return home now."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Takaba-san was speaking with one of the men when he suddenly began sobbing and ran into the apartment. I followed but he has locked himself into the bathroom and refuses to leave or allow anyone in."

"I'm on my way. Keep him as calm as possible...also...find out what the guard said. I want it word for word by the time I get there."

"Yes sir."

The phone went dead as Asami rushed from the room, the limo already waiting for him in front of the club. The drive, though short, felt like torture. Asami stared at the lights surrounding the street in worry. The image of his boy from the tape, chained and bloodied, flashed through his mind again as he ran through the list of things that could've possibly upset Akihito.

_Akihito...what happened?_

Finally they arrived at his home. Asami hurried inside and to the elevator. Once he reached his floor he exited and was greeted by Suoh.

"Sir, Takaba-san is still inside of the apartment bathroom refusing to leave. I've talked to the guard and it seems that they were discussing movies sir. He brought up the Saw movies...and well...it appears he didn't know about Takaba-san's own experience sir...at first it seems that Takaba-san was quiet and he just took it as him listening but when he went into more detail about the films Takaba-san became upset."

Asami gritted his teeth, attempting to remain calm, before he forced himself to speak somewhat calmly.

"Take him away. NOW."

Suoh bowed quickly and got the man out of the building before he was shot. Asami commanded everyone else out before walking to the bathroom door.

"...Akihito..."

The sobbing inside quieted momentarily before returning again.

"Akihito, open the door."

"N-no..."

"Akihito. Open the door. Now."

"No."

"Akihito, you have exactly 5 seconds to open this door...1...2...3...4.."

Akihito opened the door and looked up at the man through matted hair. Asami took in his tear-stained face and red eyes before quitely embracing the boy. At the touch Akihito began to sob louder again.

"I-it hurt...it h-hurt so much..." he gasped out between sobs. "Why? Why me? W-why did it have to be me?" By the end he was practically screaming into Asami's chest.

Asami's chest tightened at the boys words and choked sobs.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

His words, though painful for the yakuza to say, held more truth than he ever thought he would've admitted. He was truly sorry that he hadn't been able to keep his boy safe. It pained him to know that Akihito had, yet again, been hurt.

Leaning down slightly, Asami cupped his boys face with his warm hands and kissed his lips gently. With a soft moan from Akihito the kiss deepened and Asami started pushing the boy backwards till his back was firmly pressed against the bathroom wall.

"A-Asami..." Akihito spoke quietly with half-lidded eyes. "Please..."

Asami needed no further encouragement. He knew exactly what Akihito wanted and why.

"You will see only me. You will think of only me. You will know no other."

Asami kissed Akihito deeply again as Akihito wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and his arms around the strong neck that he loved. Asami bent his head lower then as he began to suck and bite at Akihito's neck, earning moans of approval.

"Ngh...Asami..."

Akihito tightened his arms around the man's neck, slowly slipping into a hazy state of nothing but pleasure. Asami pushed Akihito's back harder against the cool tile, grinding their bodies together while he bit harder at his boys neck and his hands ran down his chest.

"Ah! Asami!"

Akihito began to rock back against Asami, his body begging for some kind of friction between the two, begging for release. Usually Asami would drag out the opening, torture his boy for longer, but today he just wanted to be inside him. Akihito's eyes pleaded with him to hurry, to join them, and he was more than willing to do just that.

Akihito undid his clothes frantically, hating the space needed between them to perform the task while Asami did likewise before pulling the boy into himself and lifting him into their previous position.

"Asami...god...now. Please, now!"

With his trademark smirk Asami thrusted into his boy, swallowing Akihito's scream by pressing their mouths together at just the right second. God he loved this. He began thrusting quickly. It was rough, but that's just how they both liked it. It was hot. It was passionate. It was them.

"Asami...Asami...god, Asaaaammmiiii..." Akihito moaned his name again and again as their bodies worked together. One of Asami's hands found its way to Akihito's hip and he began to push into him harder and faster while his other snaked between them to pull at Akihito's cock.

Akihito bit back another scream as he felt Asami begin to tug at him. He was...

"So close...oh god...Asami...Asami...oh god, ahhhh...ahhh...R-Ryuichi!"

Akihito screamed as he came, hard, on both of their stomaches. Asami followed with a quieter "Akihito.." leaving his lips. For hours it seemed they stayed that way, panting heavily into the crook of each other's necks...just taking in the scent of the other. They basked in the warmth of their combined bodies, forgetting everything and everyone else in the world. Living only in the presence of each other.

"Ryuichi...I love you."

Akihito bit his lip as the words left his mouth. He'd thought them countless times, but he'd never voiced them before.

Asami pulled his head back to look Akihito in the eyes before he gently cupped his face again and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart he whispered, as if the entire world were trying to listen in and he couldn't let them hear the words that were only for Akihito.

"...I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Hey so I really hope you like it! ^_^ sorry it took so long for me to write! please review if you can, thanks! 3<p> 


End file.
